


Deathswap!AU

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Deathswap!AU, F/M, How Do You Spell Kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Pretty much exactly how it sounds





	Deathswap!AU

She’s not expecting what she sees.

It shouldn’t be this way- no. This can’t be real. All this pink stuff is just soda, and her friend is just sleeping.

The only reason there’s a butcher’s knife in his midsection is because he’s playing a prank on her… right?  
When he asked her to switch rooms last night, she didn’t think anything of it.

But the doorknob to the bathroom is hanging at an odd angle- it’s definitely busted.

What were his last thoughts, she wonders. Was he scared? Was he at peace?

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until a tear falls off her cheek and mingles with the blood in the shower.

 

_Bang, bang._

_“G-Go away!” Naegi shouted, hugging himself tightly. “P-Please!”_

_The banging stopped._

_Then, after a moment, a voice floated in._

_“Naegi?”_

_“Kirigiri?” Naegi asked, crawling across the room and opening the door a crack. “Why are you- agh!”_

_He’s cut off by a knife stabbing into his shoulder, and he staggers back, allowing the Ultimate Detective to push through the door._

_“My apologies, Naegi,” Kirigiri frowned, closing the door behind her._

_“K-Kiri… why?” Naegi stammered, crawling backwards towards the bathroom. “I t-thought that-”_

_“I don’t want to do this either,” Kirigiri’s face showed genuine regret as she raised the knife again. “But… I have to save my grandfather. I have to see my father.”_

_Naegi managed to close the door and lock it, crawling back against the shower as the handle shook._

_“I’m sorry,” Kirigiri whispered, dropping the knife as the doorknob hung loose, unlocked. “I’m so sorry…”_

_The knife is buried up to the hilt in his stomach, and Kirigiri’s crying as Naegi bleeds out._

_“It wasn’t supposed to be you…”_

_“Please… don’t hurt Maizono-chan…”_

_Kirigiri’s violet eyes widen as Naegi rasps out what may very well be his last words. “Please… I don’t care if you came here… to kill her… just please don’t hurt her…”_

_“I won’t.”_

_“T-Thank you…”_

 

“How could you!” Sayaka shrieks, pointing an accusing finger at Kirigiri. “How could you kill Makoto! He couldn’t hurt a fly!”

  
“What I’m more curious about is why you confessed,” Togami frowns, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. “We have nothing on you, and yet you still confess.”

“Because I made a promise.”

“To who? The mastermind?” Sayaka huffs.

“To Makoto.”

The room is silent for a moment.

“I promised him that I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Well, you know how it goes!” Monokuma shouts. “It’s punishment time!”

**Author's Note:**

> funny story i had to retag this whole thing bc AO3 broke >~<  
> so it's probably not tagged well  
> why did i kill kirigiri? idk


End file.
